Una cita con Adrien
by ritorudeito
Summary: A fin de evitar un retraso nuevo en la escuela, Adrien hace uso de sus poderes de Chat Noir para llegar a tiempo pero... "¡Rayos! ¿esa chica vio cuando me transforme?"
1. Chapter 1

**N/A: Hola hola... quiero agradecer de nuevo a todos los que le han dado una oportunidad a mis historias, me han dado un cálido recibimiento y lo aprecio un montón, y como dije, pretendo escribir aquí por un buen rato... Aquí vengo de nuevo con otra historia y esta es muy especial por que justamente hoy, cumplo un año de haber conocido este maravilloso Fandom... esta maravillosa serie... y creo que esta es una buena forma de celebrar**

 **Y antes de pasar a la historia, quiero decir que agradezco los** _reviews_ **de mi fic anterior, los f** _ollows_ **y** _favorites y_ **espero que esta historia también sea de su agrado... Voy a escribir por primera vez en mi segundo ship favorito... haber que tal**

 **Ahora si... comenzamos**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Una cita con Adrien**

 _._

\- ¡Ganamos! – exclamó el dúo de héroes al tiempo que hacían su tradicional choque de puños, no obstante ambos tuvieron que despedirse por el aviso de sus respectivos miraculous

El parpadeo de su anillo alertó a Chat Noir pero su transformación no era lo único que se quedaba sin tiempo. Ese akuma había actuado demasiado temprano en ese día y con el tiempo empleado en la batalla apenas le quedaba tiempo para llegar a la escuela. En vista de esto, decidió hacer uso de sus poderes para no tener un retraso más en su historial

Con gran agilidad Chat Noir avanzó saltando por los edificios hasta llegar a la azotea de su escuela donde quedó de pie después de un salto

\- Fuera Garras – murmuró Adrien al tiempo que su transformación se desvanecía y su kwami aterrizaba en sus manos – Plaga, escóndete – añadió con una sonrisa al estar seguro de que había evitado un retraso en clases. Con esa expresión de ánimo comenzó a avanzar para ir a su salón hasta que de pronto se detuvo de golpe como si se hubiera topado con alguna pared y se estremeció al caer en cuenta de que por primera vez había cometido un error, al no ver a su alrededor antes de destransformarse

Frente a él, estaba una chica, cabello largo y pelirrojo casi como el tono de una zanahoria y unos ojos que lo miraban fijamente. Adrien incluso retrocedió un par de pasos…

 _¡Esa chica vio cuando me transforme!_ Exclamó su mente

El joven modelo permaneció estático ante la mirada de la chica sin saber que podía decirle hasta ¡Gracias! El sonido del timbre fue escuchado. Ahora con una excusa para marcharse, Adrien se limitó a sonreírle con cortesía, como si de un saludo se tratara y continuo con su camino sin saber del sonrojo que se había dibujado en el rostro de la chica

 _¡¿Cómo había sido tan descuidado?!_ Se golpeaba mentalmente - ¡Soy un completo idiota! – exclamó mientras bajaba las escaleras

\- ¿Y ahora te das cuenta? – respondió Plaga, recibiendo una acusadora mirada de parte de su portador - ¿Cuál es tu problema?

\- Esa chica ahora sabe que soy Chat Noir – enuncio el chico dejando al kwami con los ojos abiertos de par en par

\- Oh oh

\- ¡Sí… _oh oh_! – arremedó Adrien antes de seguir caminando

.

El joven modelo entro a su salón de clases aún sumergido en sus pensamientos y del mismo modo tomó asiento y no fue consciente de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, ni siquiera del momento en que la clase comenzó

 _"_ _¿Qué pasará ahora? ¿Esa chica ahora sabe que soy Chat Noir? ¡Claro que lo sabe! ¡Me transforme ante sus ojos!... ¿Qué se supone que haga? ¡Se supone que mi identidad debe ser secreta!"_

Y aún había un detalle en el que cayó en cuenta y que al parecer le preocupó aún más de lo que estaba "¿Qué pensaría Ladybug si se enterará de ese enorme descuido?... o peor ¿Qué pensaría de que _otra chica_ conozca su identidad?... ¿Se enfadaría mucho?"

Sin querer sus pensamientos evocaron las últimas batallas que había librado… ¿será cosa suya, o Ladybug parecía disfrutar más de su compañía?... Su corazón saltaba de alegría ante esa posibilidad pero, si ahora ella supiera del gran error que había cometido… Se golpeó mentalmente de nuevo ante lo evidente ¡Claro que se molestaría! – Soy un completo tonto – murmuró para sí mismo

\- ¡ADRIEN! – exclamó la voz de la profesora, que por la expresión que tenía, seguro llevaba mucho rato llamándole

\- ¿Sí? – respondió el aludido

\- Como no tienes interés en la clase ¡Ve a la oficina del director! ¡ahora!

\- Sí, sí ya voy – respondió Adrien a toda prisa mientras recogía sus cosas y salía del salón

\- Parece que no eres la única distraída el día de hoy – murmuro Alya a su compañera

-Me preguntó que le pasará – respondió Marinette mientras observaba a Adrien avanzar por el pasillo – No es usual que él se distraiga en clases ¡mucho menos que lo castiguen!

\- Quizá algo tan serio como eso que te pasa a ti y que al parecer no quieres contarme – Marinette volvió a bajar la vista ante el comentario de su amiga

\- Ya te dije que no me pasa nada – dijo en voz baja rehuyendo de su mirada acusadora

\- Y ya te dije que no te creo… Yo siempre te lo cuento todo – acusó Alya – Por ejemplo te he contado de mis próximas actualizaciones para mi blog ¡te apuesto que el número de visitas aumentara considerablemente! Los fans mueren por ver juntos a ese par

\- ¡Pero ellos no están juntos! – respondio Marinette como si ese tema fuera justamente su problema

\- sabrías de que hablo si revisaras mi blog con más frecuencia, últimamente esos dos parecen _aún más_ unidos que antes…

\- Solo hacen su trabajo – añadió al chica sin mirarle aun a la cara – Y, solo se han vuelto mejores en eso

\- Si – dijo Alya con sarcasmo – ¡Se han vuelto mucho mejores…tomándose de la mano!

Marinette sintió un pinchazo de culpa, sabía bien de qué momento _exactamente_ hablaba su amiga… lo peor es que no sabía si le molestaban sus insinuaciones o el hecho de haber sido descubiertos

Tenía días queriendo ignorarlo, pero los constantes comentarios de esta chica se lo ponían difícil… ¿De verdad ella, bueno, Ladybug y Chat Noir parecían muy _unidos_?... ¿en la forma que Alya insinuaba?... No podía ser cierto, a ella le seguía pareciendo encantador el joven modelo que acababan de echar del salón entonces ¿de dónde sacaba Alya aquello?

Sin querer su mente vago hasta rememorar ese momento del que Alya no paraba de hablar, ¿había algo en aquella escena que hiciera que su amiga se imaginara esas cosas?

\- _¿quieres tomar algo, mi lady? – dijo el héroe en tono sugerente mientras casualmente rosaba su mano, ofreciendo su agarre_

\- _Claro, Chat Noir – había respondido ella mientras "casualmente" correspondía a su agarre_

 _Y tomados de la mano caminaban hasta la mesa de aperitivos_

¡¿En que momento se le había ocurrido aceptar que la tomará de la mano?!... Ese simple gesto que no parecía significar más, pero que ahora sin querer le causaba estragos en la cabeza, sobre todo por los oportunos comentarios de su amiga… que claramente estaban erróneos… ¡estaba segura!

Instintivamente dirigió su vista a la ventana, justo a la dirección en que Adrien se había ido y…

.

Adrien caminaba resignado hacia la oficina del director cuando una voz femenina a sus espaldas le detuvo

\- Hola… ¿Adrien Agreste?

El aludido se giró y ¡ahí estaba! Esa misma chica con la que se había topado esa mañana… - Tú… tu eres

\- Gusto en conocerte me llamó Antoniette

\- Ah sí… mucho gusto – respondió Adrien algo nervioso por la forma en que la chica le veía, no sabía que esperar y por lo mismo su siguiente comentario le tomó desprevenido

\- Disculpa el atrevimiento pero ¿tienes novia?

.

 _¿Quién es esa chica?..._ se preguntaba Marinette sin poder disimular la expresión que tenía en el rostro desde que los vio juntos desde la ventana del ¿Qué se estaban diciendo? ¿De dónde la conocía Adrien? ¿Por qué estaban juntos, si Adrien iría con el director?

\- ¡MARINETTE! – exclamó la potente voz de su maestra – ¿tú también estas distraída? – añadió casi en tono de resignación

\- Ah yo… - murmuro la chica mirando de reojo a la ventana y una idea le vino a la mente – Sí – aceptó casi felizmente – Pero no se preocupe yo… ¡También iré a la oficina del director! – concluyó la chica tomando sus cosas casi feliz saliendo de la sala de clases ante la atónita mirada de sus compañeros y de la maestra

.

\- Ahh ¿novia? – murmuro nervioso el chico, sus pensamientos de inmediato volaron hacia Ladybug, si bien no era su novia… su corazón si estaba ya ocupado – Pues yo… yo en realidad…

\- ¡Lo sabía! – exclamó la chica - ¡tienes novia! ¡era obvio!... ¡y yo que quería… quería…!

\- Ahh ¿querías… qué? – preguntó desconcertado por la actitud de ella

\- ¡Yo descubrí tu secreto! – acuso la chica

Adrien abrió los ojos de golpe y sintió que se estremecía, como si le hubieran arrojado agua fría a pesar de que prácticamente lo sabía

.

\- ¿Por qué hiciste eso? – acusó Tikki ante el comportamiento de su portadora

\- Por qué tengo que saber que se trae esa niña con el amor de mi vida… ¡yo no tenía idea de que Adrien la conociera! ¿de dónde salió? ¿y si Adrien hizo que lo echaran de clase para salir a verla? ¿Qué tal y se conocen de hace mucho tiempo? ¿Qué tal y se enamora de ella? ¡Ella seguro está enamorada de él! Quiero decir… ¿Cómo no estarlo?... Pero

\- Marinette… - dijo Tikki interrumpiendo su dramático monologo

\- Tienes razón Tikki – respondió ella – mejor escuchamos que se dicen – murmuró al haberlos localizado

\- No me refería a eso – regaño la kwami pero su portadora no le prestó atención

.

\- En ese caso – decía la chica extraña mirando coquetamente a Adrien –¿aceptarías tener una cita conmigo?

.

\- ¡¿Quéeeee?! – exclamó Marinette desde su escondite – dirá que no ¿cierto? ¡¿cierto?!

.

\- Ehh – murmuraba Adrien mirando a la chica – Claro

.

\- ¡Nooo! – exclamó Marinette en sus adentros

.

\- ¡estupendo! – exclamó la chica casi saltando de felicidad – Nos veremos al salir de clasea en el parque del Trocadero ¿de acuerdo?

La chica se despidió del modelo prácticamente dando saltos de entusiasmo mientras el aludido tenía un ánimo completamente contrario

\- Controla tu euforia – murmuró el kwami en tono de burla ganándose otra de sus acusadoras miradas – Solo digo que aceptar ir con ella fue una estupenda idea para ganarte el corazón de Ladybug - dijo Plaga – Si se entera seguro se pondrá muy feliz

\- Ni siquiera lo sugieras… mi mala suerte alcanzaría otros niveles si ella se enterará… Además ¡esto no es una cita en sí! – se defendió

\- ¿a no? Pues debiste enterar a la chica

\- La escuchaste… Si no aceptaba ella hablaría así que la única razón por la que iré es por que pretendo convencerla de no hablar sobre… Chat Noir

\- ¿así? ¿y cómo lo harás?

\- Si le gusto podre convencerla… Sencillo

\- ¿sencillo? Jaja ¿y cómo lo harás? – Bromeo el kwami – ¿sacaras todos los encantos de Chat Noir? ¿O crees que con el solo hecho de ser Adrien Agreste bastara para convencerla? – Adrien se encogió de hombros con una mirada sugerente - ¿Bromeas no? – añadió el kwami - No te funcionara si justo después de "seducirla" le rompes el corazón

\- Plaga… en primer lugar, ¡no voy a seducirla…! – concluyó el chico antes de seguir su camino

.

\- ¿por qué Adrien ira a una cita con esa chica? – decía Marinette mientras dramáticamente tocaba el lugar donde latía su corazón como si literalmente este le estuviera latiendo

\- Tranquila Marinette… no escuchaste toda la conversación, tal vez no sea una cita quizá solo… irán como amigos

\- ¡Sí, sí… debe ser eso!... Pero será mejor asegurarnos

\- ¿no estarás insinuando que…?

\- Tikki… Esta tarde iremos al Trocadero

.

.

.

Minutos después de que terminaran las clases, Adrien se dirigía al lugar acordado

\- Vaya, vas muy puntual… tal vez demasiado – decía Plaga en tono de burla

\- Si pretendo convencerla de no hablar debo tratarla bien – respondio Adrien mientras miraba a su alrededor buscando a la chica

.

\- Llegó muy puntual – murmuraba Marinette que observaba desde una esquina - ¡esto es una mala señal!

.

\- ¡Adrien! – dijo la cantarina voz de Antoniette que lo saludaba con una mano mientras se acercaba a él - ¡Viniste, tal y como prometiste! – dijo al tiempo que se acercaba a él en una peligrosa distancia y el chico a su vez, retrocedía

\- Sí, claro

\- ¿Y… Como quieres empezar con nuestra cita? – preguntó la chica entusiasmada

\- Nuestra… Ah, si sobre eso… - decía Adrien - Antoniette esto no es…

\- ¡Ya se… vayamos a ver una película! – exclamó la chica ignorando por completo lo que el quería decirle

\- ¿Una que…? – exclamó Adrien casi con terror

\- ¡rápido! – dijo la chica al tiempo que le tomaba del brazo y lo jalaba llevándoselo consigo hasta el cine más cercano

.

\- ¡Lo tomó del brazo! – exclamó Marinette observando aquello - ¡Tengo que hacer algo!

\- ¡Marinette! – regaño la kwami y su portadora dio un profundo suspiro y continuo con su espionaje

.

Adrien respiro resignado al ver el título de la película que la chica había elegido, por el simple título se había dado cuenta de que era una de esas películas en las que abundaban las escenas empalagosas y sobre todo ¡aburridas!... Y no se había equivocado

Había sido literalmente arrastrado hasta la sala de cine sin poder siquiera rechistar, y su expresión de aburrimiento aumento cuando la película comenzó y era tal y como había pensado

Resignado se recostó contra el asiento queriendo encontrar algo interesante en la pantalla pero lejos de encontrar algún interés, su mente comenzó a divagar, pensando en lo diferente que sería ese momento si estuviera acompañado por Ladybug… Suspiro al imaginarlo… Para empezar, estaba seguro de que su Lady hubiera elegido una película con una temática muy distinta… pero enseguida corrigió sus pensamientos, dándose cuenta de que el disfrutaría de cualquier película siempre que estuviera con ella… Y pronto sintió que la estaba traicionando, considero en solo abandonar la sala y poner fin a toda esa ridiculez pero recordó que aún tenía que hablar con esa chica sobre _cierto_ tema

Sin embargo, tal era su falta de interés en la situación que nunca se percató de que la chica que se sentaba a su lado había estado intentando desde tomarle de la mano hasta recostarse en su hombro, cosa que sin querer, quizá automáticamente, él había rehuido y ahora ella le miraba furiosa, pues también se había percatado de su expresión de casi de molestia que había en el rostro del modelo

\- ¡Bien Adrien! – exclamó la chica al tiempo que se ponía de pie - ¡Ya veo que conmigo te aburres… Así que me voy!

Al principio Adrien la veía caminar por la sala de cine hasta la salida sin mucho interés mientras volvía a acomodarse en la butaca hasta que pareció recordar que se suponía que él era su acompañante – Oye ¡espera!

.

\- Marinette - decía Tikki – ¿no estarás hablando enserio? ¿de verdad entraras a ver esa película?

\- Tengo que saber que está pasando – respondio ella mientras caminaba hacia la taquilla - ¿no ves que es una película romántica? ¿Qué tal y…? – se estremeció ante la escena que se dibujó en su mente y se apresuró a la taquilla cuando vio salir del cine a la chica que se suponía estaba con Adrien… sola - ¿Qué habrá pasado?

.

\- ¡espera! – decía Adrien mientras caminaba apresurado tras la chica – Ah… Ahh… _¿Cómo se llama?_ – murmuró para sí mismo - ¡Oye!

La chica finalmente se detuvo y el modelo pudo alcanzarla – De verdad lo siento – se disculpó Adrien – No fue mi intención…

\- ¡de acuerdo! – la furia de la chica se disipó y de nuevo con una sonrisa volvió a tomar del brazo a Adrien y a arrastrarlo consigo - ¡vayamos a tomar algo!

.

Marinette de nuevo apretó los puños y hasta los dientes ¿Por qué esa chica se tomaba tantas libertades? ¿no veía que a Adrien no le interesaba?

.

Adrien fue arrastrado de nueva cuenta hasta la primera cafetería que la chica tuvo a su alcance. Tomaron asiento uno frente a otro y Adrien decidió que era por fin el momento para hablar… después de todo desde que se conocieron esa chica no le había dejado decir si quiera más de dos palabras

\- Escucha ah… Antoniette, sobre esto, yo quería aclararte que…

\- Este es el momento en que se supone que el chico le pregunta a la chica como toma su té – dijo la chica ignorándole de nuevo

Adrien por su parte la miro desconcertado ante su petición _¿en verdad así era?_ – Ah… de acuerdo ¿Cómo tomas tu té?

\- Con diez de azúcar

\- De acuerdo… ¡¿Diez?! – rectificó él casi con un susto

.

\- ¿Acaso le está preparando su té?... ¡Le está preparando un té! – exclamaba Marinette que seguía observando desde afuera por una de las ventanas del local

.

Adrien observaba casi con nauseas aquel "té" viscoso que la chica se tomaba y de nuevo se decidió a hablar – Antoniette… sobre esta mañana… ya sabes, cuando nos vimos en la azotea ¿recuerdas?

\- ¿qué si lo recuerdo? Verte en la escuela es tan raro que cualquier oportunidad es inolvidable pero supongo que es lo normal debes estar muy ocupado con tu trabajo como modelo quizá es por eso que nunca antes habíamos tenido oportunidad de hablar hasta hoy… y supongo que eso también explica que sea un secreto lo de… bueno, tu sabes

 _Está hablando de mi identidad de Chat Noir_ se dijo Adrien en su mente – _"anda, seductor… date prisa" –_ le murmuró Plaga, su portador esbozo una mueca por la frase que uso pero sabía que era el momento que esperaba

\- De eso quería hablarte justamente – dijo Adrien con seguridad, sin más titubeos

\- Me sorprendí mucho cuando me di cuenta Adrien – dijo la chica

\- Eso imagino pero… ¿entiendes que no puedes…?

\- Al principio me pareció algo tan raro – dijo la chica interrumpiéndole de nuevo

\- ¿raro?

\- Pero supongo que en ti a la larga resulta… hasta un poco atractivo

\- ¿Un poco? - Se cuestionó Adrien en voz alta, aunque fue más para sí mismo

\- Sí, es que no es muy común ese secreto tuyo, supongo que nadie se lo esperaría pero dime ¿en verdad siempre lo traes contigo?

Adrien parpadeo un poco queriendo asimilar esa pregunta, ¿a qué se refería? ¿Al traje de superhéroe? – Si… bueno algo así pero Antoniette ¿comprendes que no puedes decírselo a nadie?

\- Claro… es obvio que no querrías que nadie se enterará – respondio desconcertando de nuevo a Adrien – Aunque… - murmuro la chica como pensando en algo – parece que es muy importante para ti ese secreto

\- ¡Lo es! – respondio Adrien

\- Y ¿sabes?... A veces habló demasiado

 _"_ _No lo había notado"_ pensó Adrien con sarcasmo, pero de inmediato cayó en cuenta de lo que insinuaba - ¡No… no con esto! ¡Antoniette de verdad… no puedes! – añadió inclinándose un poco hacia ella para reafirmar sus palabras

Los ojos de la chica brillaron y de pronto se levantó - ¡ahora vayamos a la Torre Eiffel! – añadió tomándole de la mano

\- ¡¿A la torre Eiffel?! – exclamó Adrien

\- Si… veremos juntos el atardecer desde lo alto de la torre

\- ¡¿Qué qué?! – volvió a exclamar Adrien

 _No, eso sí que no_ … ¿razones? ¡Bastante obvias! Ya de por si sentía que traicionaba a Ladybug con haber accedido a esa estúpida "cita" ¡no iba además ir a _"ver el atardecer_ " al mismo lugar al que iba con su lady! Mucho menos considerando que esta chica conocía su identidad de héroe y probablemente le iba a pedir que se transformara – Antoniette escucha – replicó Adrien soltando su mano – No voy a ir

La chica lo miro desconcertada para luego mostrarse furiosa - ¿Por qué no? – reclamó con las manos en la cintura

\- He intentado decírtelo toda la tarde… Esto no es una…

¿Así que no iras? – dijo la chica volviendo a interrumpir – Pero si quieres que guarde tu secreto ¿eh? – añadió - dándole la espalda

Adrien de pronto tembló al recordar lo que Plaga le había dicho al respecto, pero no, no accedería ni con esa amenaza

Adrien estaba por añadir algo más, cuando la chica se giró de nuevo hacia el, de nuevo sonriéndole – De acuerdo Adrien… lo entiendo pero… Ya te he hablado de lo descuidada que soy cuando hablo… podría sin querer hablar sobre… ya sabes ¡claro, a menos que…! – dijo mientras se acercaba a él – Me des una buena razón para que cierto secreto se me olvide

\- ¿a qué te refieres? – preguntó Adrien temeroso por la posible respuesta, pues una parte de él, ya la imaginaba

\- Por qué no ¿un beso? – sugirió la chica

.

\- ¡No, eso sí que no! – exclamó Marinette al ver lo que esa chica pedía

\- ¡Pero Marinette! – dijo Tikki

\- ¡No voy a perder a Adrien! – recalcó ella - ¡tampoco a permitir que…!

\- ¡AUXILIO!

Tanto Marinette como Adrien e incluso la chica que le acosaba voltearon al lugar de donde provenía esa llamada de auxilio… Al comprobarlo tanto los ojos de Adrien como Marinette se entrecerraron al ver un enorme edificio prendido en llamas. Marinette se debatió un momento entre la escena de Adrien y esa molesta chica y el edificio en llamas con personas que necesitaban ayuda

\- Tikki… ¡Motas!

.

Reuniendo toda la educación que aun podía mantener frente a esa chica, le apartó de sobre él y comenzó a correr en dirección del edificio en llamas, el cual ya se veía rodeado de varios carros de bomberos que inútilmente intentaban apagar el fuego

\- ¡Adrien! – dijo Antoniette - ¿A dónde vas?

\- ¡voy a ir a ayudar a las personas que están haya! – respondio

\- ¿Y qué hay de nuestra cita?... ¡Olvida eso! ¡Tú no podrás hacer nada!

Antes de que pudiera responder algo, el joven modelo vio como la heroína de Paris ya avanzaba por los tejados en camino hacia el edificio

\- Ladybug – murmuró al verla sin querer esbozando una sonrisa al tiempo que nuevamente se soltaba del agarre de la chica y comenzaba a correr en dirección al edificio en llamas

\- ¡Adrien espera! – gritó Antoniette comenzando a seguirlo

.

\- ¿Qué está pasando? – preguntó Ladybug al que parecía ser el Jefe de los bomberos

\- El fuego se está expandiendo y no tenemos suficiente presión de agua para apagarlo… ¡y lo que es peor! Aún hay personas que se refugiaron en la azotea del edificio

La heroína dirigio su vista a lo mas alto de dicha construcción, efectivamente había personas hay pero… - ¿qué hay de esos tanques de ahí arriba? ¿Sería suficiente si pudiéramos abrirlos?

\- Quizá – respondio el hombre – Pero es muy peligro para cualquiera el acercarse hasta allá incluso para ti…Además, con solo abrirlos no funcionaría pues el agua quedaría estancada en el techo

\- ¡Pues habrá que arriesgarse! – concluyó Ladybug al tiempo que lanzaba su yoyo para ir directo a la azotea

\- ¡No, espera! ¡Ladybug!

\- ¿Qué paso? – preguntó Adrien algo agitado al mismo hombre

\- El fuego está quemando y debilitando la estructura del edificio y todo lo que hay en el… Justo a donde ella se dirige ¡es muy peligroso estar ahí! ¡Pero ella no quiso escuchar!... ¡Oye muchacho espera! ¡no puedes entrar al edificio! ¿No me oíste?

Sí, Adrien le había escuchado muy bien… su compañera había ido directo al peligro y solo eso necesitaba saber - ¡Plaga, las garras!

.

En la azotea del edificio el calor y el fuego eran insoportables, como pudo, Ladybug se dirigió a uno de los tanques de agua que había visto desde abajo e intento abrir la válvula… inútilmente

\- ¡auxilio! – exclamaban las personas a su alrededor y enseguida sintió como el suelo a sus pies comenzaba a temblar… efectivamente la estructura del edificio se estaba debilitando más y más a cada momento y esa presión que ella ejercía al querer abrir la válvula había ocasionado una terrible grieta en el techo

\- ¡Cuidado Ladybug! – gritaron las personas que la veían

Lo siguiente que la heroína vio fue aquel enorme tanque perdiendo estabilidad y que de pronto venía sobre ella

Ladybug solo atinó a cerrar los ojos cuando de pronto sintió un protector y familiar agarre en su cintura que le apartaba del peligro - ¿Una mano, mi lady? - Lentamente abrió los ojos y dio un respiro de alivio al encontrarse con su compañero - ¿Estas bien? – preguntó con seriedad

Ella asintió – Sí, gracias Chat Noir… - de pronto pareció recordar lo apremiante de la situación – Pero tenemos que abrir todos estos tanques para apagar el fuego

\- No digas más – respondio Chat Noir - ¡CATACLISMO!

Una esfera de energía destructiva inundo la mano del superhéroe y unos segundos después fue utilizada para dejar salir una enorme cantidad de agua que efectivamente bastaría para apagar el fuego

Sin perder tiempo, ambos superhéroes llevaron consigo a las pocas personas que seguían en la cima del edificio y los pusieron a salvo en la parte baja desde donde vieron como el fuego iba extinguiéndose

\- ¡Eso es, nos hemos salvado! – exclamaba la gente

\- ¡Bien hecho! – exclamó también el dúo de héroes al tiempo que chocaban puños

Un par de segundos después el anillo de Chat Noir comenzaba a parpadear – Hora de irme

\- De acuerdo, yo me hare cargo – dijo Ladybug refiriéndose a los reporteros que los asediaban, el chico asintió y le dio la espalda – Y Chat Noir… Gracias

El chico sonrió – Cuando me necesites mi lady – concluyó este despidiéndose con una reverencia

Momentos después, Ladybug se vio rodeada por dichos reporteros - ¡Ladybug! ¿Qué puedes decirnos sobre tu intervención en este incendio? ¿Tú y Chat Noir intervendrán en asuntos como este fuera de los akumas? ¿Qué puedes decirnos?

Ladybug comenzó a responder a cada una de las preguntas que le hacían e incluso relató todo lo acontecido en la azotea en llamas – Chat Noir y yo trabajamos juntos contra los akumas, es cierto que aquí no había uno… pero igual, sin él no lo hubiera logrado

Una que otra persona cercana al lugar emitió un _"aww"_ como si encontrara tierno su comentario sobre su compañero, pero no pudo darle mucha importancia por el siguiente comentario que le hizo otro de los reporteros

\- Ladybug ¿Qué puedes decirnos acerca de la intervención de ese chico? El famoso modelo Adrien Agreste

\- ¿Qué? ¿Adrien? ¿qué…?

\- El mismísimo Jefe de Bomberos nos ha dicho haberlo visto entrar al edificio en llamas

\- ¡¿QUÉ QUÉ?! – exclamó la heroína - ¡No…!

\- ¿Él ha salido ileso?... ¿estaba entre las personas que rescataron tu y Chat Noir?

\- ¿Qué? – decía Ladybug sin creer lo que oía - ¡no, no! ¡tiene que ser un error! ¡yo…! – las palabras de la heroína se detuvieron y su corazón dio un suspiro de alivio cuando vio al aludido que venía caminando casualmente desde la parte de atrás del edificio – Me disculpan

.

Adrien había deshecho su transformación y ahora caminaba de vuelta por las calles de Paris sin saber aún que hacer, hasta que escuchó una familiar y dulce voz llamándole

\- ¿Adrien?

El chico se giró para, para su sorpresa, encontrarse con la heroína - ¡Ladybug! – Dijo mientras nervioso despeinaba su cabello rubio - ¿qué…?

Por fin la chica se detuvo a un par de pasos de distancia de él - ¿Es cierto que entraste al edificio en llamas? – el chico se puso un poco más nervioso por el tono que ella usaba, era muy parecido al que usaba cuando _regañaba_ a su alter ego

\- Bueno… yo

Entonces la mirada de la chica se suavizo - ¿estás bien? ¿No te hiciste daño? – preguntó ella mientras, algo nerviosa, ponía una de sus manos en su hombro, causando un sonrojo en el modelo

\- Estoy bien – respondio el mirándola a los ojos, enternecido por el hecho de que ella se preocupara por su forma civil, esta vez siendo el quien sonrojara a la heroína

\- ¿Seguro? – preguntó la chica con auténtica preocupación

\- Sí… - respondio Adrien luchando con el impulso de tomar su mano y besar sus nudillos como tantas veces ha hecho antes – Y justo ahora… más que bien – añadió causando sin querer un mayor sonrojo en ambos hasta que…

\- ¡Nooo!

Ambos chicos salieron de su pequeño momento y se giraron para ver a la culpable de la interrupción…

\- ¡Adrien… esto no es justo! – exclamó Antoniette

\- ¿Ehh? – preguntó el, de nuevo desconcertado ¿ahora de que estaba hablando?

\- ¿Por qué me mentiste? ¡Me dijiste que no tenías novia y es mentira!... ¡Ladybug es tu novia! ¿no es cierto?

Adrien y Ladybug se miraron de reojo ante ese último comentario y casi de inmediato desviaron la vista volviendo a sonrojarse

\- Ahora entiendo por qué corriste al edificio en llamas ¡claro! ¡Querías salvarla!

Ladybug pego un respingo ante ese comentario - ¿Eso... eso es cierto, Adrien? – preguntó Ladybug al chico, ambos continuaban con las mejillas en tono carmín - ¿Si entraste al edificio?

\- Pues yo…

\- ¡Ladybug! – dijo Antoniette – Déjame decirte que hay algo que "tu novio" ha ocultado de ti… te guardó un secreto ¡que yo si conozco!

La heroína parpadeo un par de veces, atónita por lo que oía… ¿de verdad Adrien tenía un secreto? ¿Y había elegido a esa chica para contárselo?

\- Ahh… Ladybug – decía Adrien sin saber exactamente que decirle – No es lo que…

\- ¡Pero ahora mismo yo te lo voy a revelar! – dijo Antoniette

\- ¡No, no lo harás! – intervino Adrien con decisión, pues si de algo estaba convencido era de que, su lady era la única que tenía derecho a conocer su identidad de civil pero solo él se lo diría… no iba a dejar que se enterara por alguien más

\- ¡Sí que lo hare! – dijo Antoniette – Lo que pasa es que Adrien es…

\- ¡He dicho que no! – dijo Adrien

\- ¡Adrien es….!

\- ¡Basta, Antoniette!

\- ¡Es fanático del queso Camembert y no quiere que nadie se entere!

\- Ladybug te juro que yo no se lo… ¿Qué? – dijo Adrien creyendo que no había escuchado bien

\- ¡lo que oíste! Y yo descubrí que lo lleva consigo para comerlo cuando quiera sin que nadie lo sepa

Adrien estaba en shock – Entonces… esta mañana en la azotea ¿qué fue lo que viste? – se atrevió a preguntar

\- ¿De qué hablas? ¡A ti obviamente!... Pero eso fue hasta que te acercaste y me sonreíste… no pude verte antes porque no llevaba mis lentes de contacto

 _Me siento como un completo tonto_ dijo Adrien en su mente – Entonces ¿ese era mi secreto?

\- ¿Qué tienes otro? - reclamó Antoniette

\- No no no – respondio Adrien apresurado – quiero decir… ¡vaya, si! ¡me descubriste!... Eso me…

\- ¡Silencio Adrien! – dijo la chica – Veamos si tu novia te sigue queriendo después de esto – añadió la chica en tono odioso mirando a la heroína quien se había hasta ese momento mantenido como espectadora… una muy confundida - ¿O también vas a seguir negando que salen juntos Adrien?... ¿O eso si era mentira? – preguntó lo último con un brillo en los ojos y un tono esperanzado que le dio escalofríos a Adrien, si lo negaba, no se la quitaría de encima… por otra parte…

\- Bueno… - dijo Ladybug – yo… nosotros

\- ¿Para qué negarlo si ya nos descubrió? – dijo Adrien tomando casualmente la mano de Ladybug, quedando ambos sonrojados en el proceso - ¿No es cierto, mi lady? – casi se golpea mentalmente después de que sin querer soltó esa frase… solo le quedaba esperar que no lo notaran… Ladybug lo miro entre extrañada, nerviosa y asombrada, cosa que el entendió e intento darle una mirada cómplice para que le siguiera el juego

\- Ahh… yoo – decía Ladybug con unos nervios que el chico nunca había visto en ella, pero pudo seguirlo – Sí – respondio ocultando el temblor de su voz y correspondiendo al agarre de la mano del chico – Es cierto

\- Tienes razón – añadió Adrien – Debí haberte dicho antes pero nunca…

\- ¡No quiero saber más de ti, Adrien Agreste! – exclamó Antoniette antes de salir corriendo de ese lugar

Cuando la chica se hubo perdido de su vista, Adrien por fin dio un respiro de alivio y entonces cayó en cuenta de que seguía tomando de la mano a la heroína - ¡lo siento! – se disculpó con un sutil carmín en las mejillas al tiempo que le soltaba

\- Ah… no te preocupes yo…

\- Sobre esto… Ladybug… Gracias… ¡quiero decir! ¡por no desmentirme! – decía el modelo – Es que ella… me malinterpreto desde el principio yo no…

\- ¿no era una cita? – preguntó Ladybug ocultando sus verdaderas emociones en ese momento

\- ¡no, te lo juro!... ¡digo!... Siempre intento ser amable con todos ¡no creas que estoy…!

\- Lo se… ¡quiero decir! Está bien, yo… entiendo

\- Gracias de nuevo – dijo Adrien en un tono más calmado

\- Cuando quieras – respondio ella sonriendo, pero su sonrisa se afectó… y su expresión cambio de pronto

Adrien, quien la conocía bien como su alter ego, supo de inmediato que algo iba mal - ¿estás bien?

Ladybug parecía debatirse entre hablar o no – Es que… te he dicho que cuentas conmigo cuando quieras ¡y así es! pero… ¿podría pedirte algo? – preguntó algo temerosa, sin poder creer ella misma lo que le pediría

\- Claro – respondio Adrien

Ladybug se debatió de nuevo pero finalmente se decidió a hablar – No me vuelvas a decir _mi lady_

Adrien se quedó helado al momento que la escuchó - ¿qué? – le preguntó con voz neutra, como si no le hubiera oído bien

.

.

Varias calles lejos de ahí, sentada al borde de una banqueta se encontraba Antoniette que miraba los carteles que inundaban las calles con evidente rabia

En uno de ellos veía a Adrien, como siempre como modelo de la marca Agreste y en otros a Ladybug, y era ahí cuando su furia aumentaba - ¡Ladybug… ES TU CULPA!... ¡ADRIEN!

Tal era su estado de ánimo, que no se percató del momento en que una mariposa se introdujo en una de las pulseras que llevaba, hasta que una voz desconocida le hablo en su mente

\- **Rompecorazones… Soy Hawt Moth…**

 **.**

.

\- ¿Qué? – había preguntado Adrien ante la petición de la heroína… ni siquiera podía disimular que no le había dolido

\- ¡no me mal entiendas! – repuso Ladybug casi al instante – Es que… Así… Así es como me llama Chat Noir

Al escucharla Adrien no solo dio un suspiro de alivio sino que sintió su corazón agitarse, pero esta vez por un sentimiento completamente diferente

\- Tal vez te suena raro pero… Siento que es algo solo entre nosotros

Adrien no tenía idea de cómo estaba haciendo para controlar sus emociones, para ocultar la sonrisa que innegablemente quería aparecer o de nuevo el impulso de arrodillarse frente a ella y besarle los nudillos

Asi que solo pudo limitarse a verla, recordando en su mente las palabras que no hace mucho había escuchado de ella

 _"_ _Jamás te reemplazaría"_

Ahora sin querer, se lo estaba demostrando de nuevo, de quizá la última forma que él hubiera esperado

\- _No te preocupes mi... Ladybug – logro decirle – Te entiendo bien

Ladybug le miro sin poder evitar sonrojarse de nuevo… era extraño aquello… Ella misma no se lo creía, que de cierta forma acababa de rechazar a Adrien Agreste por su compañero… Pero lo que dijo era cierto… Pero al mismo tiempo, Adrien le seguía pareciendo encantador

\- Bueno yo – dijo la heroína – creo que es hora de irme… se esta haciendo tarde y… deberías hacer lo mismo

\- Sí – respondio Adrien – lo hare

Ladybug por un momento pensó en ofrecerse a llevarlo… en un paseo por los tejados hasta llegar a su casa, pero casi de inmediato descartó esa idea, sin saber que también había pasado por la mente de Adrien

\- Nos veremos, entonces – se despidió Ladybug dándole la espalda mientras lanzaba su yoyo

\- Espero sea pronto – murmuro Adrien aprovechando que ella le daba la espalda para lanzarle un beso… no con coquetería, pero si con amor

Sin embargo, cuando Ladybug estaba punto de saltar un fuerte estruendo irrumpió en la tranquilidad de la tarde. Al girarse, vio una oscura silueta que se dirigía hacia ellos y les apuntaba con una extraña arma

\- ¡LADYBUG… ADRIEN AGRESTE!

 ** _CONTINUARA…_**

* * *

 ** _N/A:_** Y ¿qué tal?... Si, leyeron bien... este sera un Two-shot... ¿que les pareció? ¡No olviden dejarme un review!

Y como dije antes... Este fic se publica por que hace un año conocí esta asombrosa serie... ¡fue asombroso!... Díganme ¿cual fue el primer capítulo que ustedes vieron?

Este capítulo hizo algunos guiños a mi fic anterior ¿alguien los noto?... Tambien es la primera vez que escribo para el ship de _Ladrien_... hay muy pocos fics de este ship y es mi segundo favorito... ¡el fanfiction le necesita! JaJa... Asi que ¿quien se apunta para la continuación de esta historia? ¿maneje bien este ship?


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

 **.**

\- ¡LADYBUG… ADRIEN AGRESTE!

Los aludidos se giraron alarmados y se encontraron de golpe con una figura que les resultaba familiar pero a la vez desconocida. Su largo cabello pelirrojo había desaparecido y ahora era corto y de un negro intenso. Sus ojos denotaban haber llorado y a su alrededor había una especie de aura electrificada. Unas imponentes alas emergían de su espalda y entre sus dedos llevaba un aro que empuñaba con fuerza y del cual ahora emergía algo parecido a la forma de un relámpago con el cual les apuntaba

\- ¿Antoniette? – dijeron los aludidos al unísono al reconocer a la chica ahora akumatizada

\- ¡Antoniette no está aquí! – respondió la chica – Ella fue destrozada por una chica que se las da de heroína y un especialista en dar falsas ilusiones… Ahora ¡Yo… Rompecorazones voy a vengarla!... ¿Con cuál empezare, me pregunto yo? – dijo la chica mirando a rato al modelo, rato a la heroína, cuando parecía estar enfocándose más en el chico

De pronto, la cuerda de un yoyo se enredó alrededor del arma de la chica – Sal de aquí Adrien – pidió Ladybug

– Pero… - dijo el modelo debatiéndose entre hacer o no hacer caso

\- Yo me hare cargo – respondió la heroína

\- ¡Pero no vayas muy lejos Adrien… Tu y yo tenemos algo pendiente! ¡Nos veremos cuando tenga el miraculous de tu novia! - dijo la chica del akuma

\- Yo estaré bien, no la escuches… ponte a salvo… espero que Chat Noir llegue pronto

\- Si… llegara pronto – murmuro Adrien para sí mismo antes de darle un último vistazo y echar a correr. No obstante se detuvo de golpe cuando escuchó un grito de parte de la heroína

El modelo miro con terror como Rompecorazones, lejos de forcejear contra la heroína, dejaba que esta jalara libremente de su arma. Lo que Ladybug no se esperaba es que al hacerlo el relámpago que se dibujaba en el arma diera de lleno contra ella, haciendo que cayera contra el pavimento. Rompecorazones vio aquello con júbilo, pues la heroína no se recuperaba y parecía indefensa. Con una malvada sonrisa se acercó a ella al tiempo que daba una patada a su yoyo arrojándole a varios metros de ella para que no le alcanzara y no pudiera defenderse

Rompecorazones retomó su arma y con ella amenazó a la heroína al tiempo que la sostenía del cuello contra el pavimento

\- **_¡Ahora… Su miraculous!_** – Dijo la voz de Hawk Moth a la villana al ver que tenía sometida a la heroína

Rompecorazones sonrió mientras veía sus aretes, despacio extendió su mano hacia ellos pero de pronto se detuvo aumentando la malicia de su sonrisa – Antes de quitártelo quiero que la súper heroína de París ¡sienta el mismo dolor que yo sentí!

Ladybug vio desaparecer el arma en forma de relámpago y que ahora cobraba la forma de un pequeño corazón… un corazón roto. La sonrisa del akuma se ensancho mientras se disponía a lanzar ese pequeño objeto contra la chica cuando…

\- Antoniette – dijo la voz del modelo Agreste atrayendo la atención de ambas chicas – Fui yo quien te lastimó… Y créeme que lo lamento – Decía Adrien mientras con alivio veía que la expresión de la chica akumatizada se fue suavizando un poco - ¡Es lo último que hubiera querido!

\- Adrien tú… - decía la Antoniette detrás de la villana en que se había convertido, sus ojos seguían denotando tristeza pero parecía que adquirían cierto brillo

\- No sufras… no por mi causa – continuaba Adrien con ese tono suave en su voz

\- ¿De verdad… no quieres que sufra? – preguntó Antoniette en un tono ¿ _esperanzado_?

\- No – respondió Adrien mirándola a los ojos – Y acepto que fui yo quien te lastimo… Así que ¡no le hagas daño a Ladybug!

La villana parecía asimilar las palabras del chico rubio… observo su arma que ya había preparado para usar contra la heroína… a quien Adrien le pedía que no lastimara, por un momento pareció considerarlo pero de nuevo esa voz apareció en su cabeza

\- **_¡No lo escuches Rompecorazones! Te está mintiendo de nuevo ¡Solo quiere que dejes libre a Ladybug!_**

La villana apretó con fuerza los ojos y al abrirlos estos de nuevo denotaban furia - ¡Me estas mintiendo de nuevo! – Exclamó - ¡Lo haces para que deje ir a tu amada Ladybug! ¡Para que ella no sufra! ¡De nuevo me estas lastimando! ¿No lo ves?

\- No… Antoniette

\- ¡Antoniette no está aquí!

\- ¡Está bien! – dijo Adrien queriendo sonar calmado – Rompecorazones… No estas…

\- ¿Me llamas Rompecorazones? – la chica pareció reír sin ganas – Sabemos que entre tú y yo el único rompecorazones… ¡Eres tú!... Esto para ti debe ser algo tan normal, ir rompiendo corazones por ahí ¡Para ti es tan sencillo! ¡Eres un artista en esto Adrien, he de decirlo!... Pero utilizar tu encanto no te funcionara conmigo dos veces ¡No te creeré!.. Aunque tienes razón en algo… ¡Tú me lastimaste!... ¿Te pareció agradable?

\- Claro que no

\- Y no lo es… ¡Compruébalo tú mismo!

De pronto, el ataque que iba dirigido a Ladybug cambio su dirección y de un solo impacto ese pequeño objeto dio contra Adrien, haciendo que este se doblegara y cayera contra el suelo de rodillas… Como si estuviera sufriendo mucho por dentro

\- ¡No, Adrien! – exclamó la heroína

El joven modelo no tenía ni un rasguño físicamente, sin embargo su expresión denotaba un enorme sufrimiento… Llevó una de sus manos al lugar donde latía su corazón y la apretó contra su pecho como si quisiera así mitigar el dolor que sentía pero no funcionaba

Era ese tipo de dolor que no es físico pero sientes que algo en tu interior se está rompiendo… Como si algo hubiera sido clavado en tu corazón y sin embargo físicamente estas intacto

Adrien apretó los ojos con fuerza queriendo mantener la calma pero le estaba siendo cada vez más difícil… Estaba a punto de darse por vencido cuando a sus oídos llegó la voz de la heroína

\- ¡Adrien!

 _"_ _Ladybug… Mi lady"_ dijo en su mente, recordando al instante que no se podía rendir… Ella seguía esperando a su compañero, necesitaba a Chat Noir y el héroe estaba tardando demasiado en aparecer… Ella estaba en peligro… ¡no se iba a rendir!

Rompecorazones mantenía su mano, en la que sostenía el aro que usaba de arma enfocada en Adrien, pero su mirada ahora se dirigía a Ladybug… ella sufría por ver al modelo en ese estado - ¡Y apenas inicia para ti, Ladybug! – amenazó

\- ¡No estaría tan confiado si fuera tú! – Y al mismo tiempo que esa frase se escuchó, una cuerda se amarró en el antebrazo de la villana quien veía estupefacta que esta vez era Adrien Agreste quien manejaba el yoyo de la heroína

\- ¡¿Pero qué…?!

Adrien sonrió como pudo, su mirada seguía denotando tristeza pero intentaba controlar todo lo que sentía… Ese sentimiento de estar perdido emocionalmente, no le iba a vencer - ¡Sal de ahí, Ladybug! – dijo el modelo al tiempo que tiraba de la cuerda del yoyo apartando a la villana de encima de la heroína… aunque no demasiado lejos

Rompecorazones se recompuso al instante y le miro furiosa mientras enfocaba aun mas su ataque contra el modelo quien a su vez luchaba contra ello

\- ¡Suéltalo ya! – dijo Ladybug

\- ¡Oblígame! – respondió Rompecorazones al tiempo que soltaba el hechizo que tenía en el modelo pero se preparaba para enfocarse en ella

Ladybug sintió cierto temor al ver eso pero de pronto su preciado yoyo volvió a sus manos y no tardo en convertirlo en escudo

Adrien le sonrió con complicidad, pero Ladybug no fue la única que lo noto

Rompecorazones enfureció aún más al ver que no podría hechizar a la heroína y devolvió su mirada a Adrien, que le había ayudado - ¡Tú de nuevo!... ¡Todo es culpa tuya!

Lo siguiente que Adrien pudo ver fue que el arma de la chica volvía a adquirir la forma de un relámpago y que este a su vez venía sobre él sin poder evitarlo…

\- ¡Nooooo! – exclamó Ladybug al ver al modelo ser arrojado a cientos de metros de distancia por el impacto

.

Adrien sintió como el duro pavimento chocaba contra su espalda causándole dolor pero poniendo fin a su larga caída. Se incorporó un poco y vio a su alrededor, el imponente ataque de Rompecorazones le había golpeado con suficiente fuerza y le había enviado a un callejón fuera de la vista de cualquiera

\- Así que ¿tenía razón o tenía razón? – dijo Plaga saliendo de su camisa con una expresión burlona en su rostro recibiendo a su vez una acusadora mirada de parte de su portador - ¿Por qué me ves así? ¡yo te lo advertí!... Si vas a acabar rompiendo el corazón de una chica de nada servirán todos tus encantos, Adrien

El modelo parecía que iba a responderle pero en lugar de hacerlo parecía pensar en lo que había dicho su kwami - ¿Mis encantos?

.

Ladybug veía casi horrorizada en la dirección a la que su modelo había sido enviado - ¡Vas a pagar por eso! – exclamó contra la villana

\- Aquí la única que tiene que pagar algo ¡eres tú Ladybug!... Por tu causa tuve la peor cita de mi vida… Por tú causa no tengo oportunidad con Adrien ¡Y no tienes idea de cómo se siente eso!... Y si no uso mi poder contra ti es por qué no se compara a sentirlo verdaderamente

\- ¿Y por eso tenías que lastimar a Adrien?

\- ¡Eso fue culpa suya! – respondió la villana al tiempo que daba a su arma de nuevo la forma de un relámpago y la apunto contra la heroína – ¡Él fue quien quiso hacerse el súper héroe! – exclamó lanzando el relámpago contra Ladybug

La chica vio venir hacia ella ese relámpago con la misma velocidad que había embestido antes a Adrien, atino a cerrar los ojos esperando el impacto pero este no le llegó

Por el contrario, escucho con alivio una familiar voz

\- ¿Alguien pidió un súper héroe?

\- Chat Noir – murmuro Ladybug con una sonrisa al verlo. Estaba frente a ella y había detenido el relámpago e incluso lo había usado en contra de la villana

\- Hola de nuevo mi lady – respondió en tono coqueto mientras le extendía su mano para que se levantara

\- ¿Por qué tardaste? – preguntó Ladybug tanto en broma como seria pero aliviada y agradecida en verdad por su presencia, mientras aceptaba su mano

\- Siento haberla hecho esperar, mi lady – respondió este con suavidad en su voz y regalándole una sonrisa antes de darle un suave beso en el dorso de su mano… Como horas atrás había deseado hacer como Adrien

Lejos de apartarlo, Ladybug sonrió ante sus gestos, después de todo era la segunda vez en un mismo día que el aparecía justo a tiempo para salvarla… Sin embargo, la interacción entre ambos héroes no pasó desapercibida para la chica akumatizada, quien sonrió con malicia mientras les veía

\- Todavía no ves todo mi poder Ladybug – murmuro Rompecorazones para sí misma – Ahora si sentirás en carne propia lo que hicieron conmigo

\- ¿Tu estas bien? – preguntó Chat Noir pareciendo inconsciente de la presencia de la villana

\- Si… ¡Pero Adrien esta…!

\- Él está bien – aseguro el héroe

\- ¿Pero cómo estas tan…?

\- Vaya, vaya – dijo Rompecorazones – Así que tú eres el famoso Chat Noir, el leal compañero de Ladybug

Ambos héroes se miraron entre sí, sospechando y queriendo anticipar el siguiente movimiento de la villana pero esta siguió hablando en ese mismo tono

\- Eres ese que se dice da todo por ella y que jamás le ha fallado y sobre todo… ella te confía su vida ciegamente, _interesante…_

\- ¿a qué viene todo eso? – preguntó Ladybug cansándose de su monologo

\- Nada en especial – respondió la villana, aunque de pronto centro su mirada en el héroe – Solo que… Me es un gusto conocerte Chat Noir – añadió en voz suave y guiñándole uno de sus ojos

Sin embargo, el héroe ni siquiera se inmuto, causando una mueca de disgusto en la villana y una sonrisa burlona en la heroína pues se percató muy bien de lo que la chica pretendía y no podía disimular que le causaba gracia y cierto orgullo la reacción de su compañero

\- Búrlate de esto Ladybug – murmuro la villana al tiempo que alzaba nuevamente su arma en forma de relámpago y nuevamente la lanzaba contra ellos

\- ¡Cuidado! – exclamó Chat Noir tomando a su compañera por la cintura para apartarla del camino

Cuando ambos héroes se incorporaban, la chica akumatizada tenía una sonrisa de júbilo en su rostro y Chat Noir apretaba los ojos como si la cabeza le doliera

\- ¿Chat Noir? – preguntó Ladybug preocupada - ¿estás bien?

\- ¿Quieres reconsiderarlo Chat Noir? – dijo Rompecorazones mientras volvía a bajar su arma y se acercaba con expresión coqueta hacia el héroe - ¿Qué piensas ahora? – preguntó en ese mismo tono mientras se acercaba aún más a él, en una distancia bastante peligrosa y acariciaba su mejilla con su índice

Ladybug frunció el ceño al ver la actitud de la villana para con su compañero quien a su vez parecía desconcertado e incomodo

\- ¿Qué dices? ¿Tú y yo? ¿solos? – dijo la chica en tono meloso y coqueto

\- ¿de romance por Paris… dama bella? – sugirió el héroe

La chica sonrió al escucharle – Eso suena demasiado bien – dijo en tono coqueto mientras le abrazaba por el cuello - ¿Después de un beso? – añadió acortando aún más la distancia… Cuando de pronto sintió que algo se amarraba a su cintura y de un tirón la alejaban del héroe

\- ¡Sigue soñando! – murmuró Ladybug

Rompecorazones la miro furiosa y enseguida miro a su alrededor en busca de su arma… la cual había caído a unos metros suyos, Ladybug también tomo nota de ese detalle

\- ¿No se la quitaste? – reclamó contra su compañero

\- Mi lady siento decirlo pero no ha sido mi culpa… Tu intervención venía un poco después de…

\- ¿del beso? – respondió Ladybug – Perdón por interrumpir

Chat Noir parecía añadir algo más pero en lugar de eso se quedó observando a la heroína como si tuviera algo extraño en ella - ¿Qué? – preguntó Ladybug ante su mirada

Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Chat Noir - ¿no me digas que enserio estabas celosa?

\- ¿Celosa yo?- dijo la heroína cruzándose de brazos

\- ¡BASTA! – exclamó el akuma de nuevo con el arma en sus manos - ¡Ladybug… de nuevo lo arruinas todo! ¡Siempre interfiriendo en mí cita!

\- ¡Nunca ha sido una cita! – exclamó Chat Noir como si ya le tuviera cansado ese tema

Rompecorazones lo miro y su furia aumento – No puedo creer que no funcionara – murmuró para sí misma observando su arma - ¡Tu! – Dijo apuntando a Chat Noir – También me engañaste… Eres exactamente igual que Adrien

\- ¿Qué? – dijo Chat algo nervioso - ¿yo? ¿parecerme a Adrien? ¡Por favor!

\- ¡Claro que no! – dijo Ladybug – Además Adrien y Chat Noir no tienen la culpa de que todo lo malinterpretes…

\- ¡Silencio Ladybug! – exclamó la villana al tiempo que lanzaba su infalible ataque contra ella

\- ¿Ladybug? – preguntó Chat Noir preocupado

La heroína bajo la mirada y apretó los ojos mientras llevaba una de sus manos al lugar donde late su corazón, sentía como si algo le hubiera sido clavado en ese sitio

Rompecorazones sonrió gustosa – Y ahí te quedarás – murmuró – Un buen rato

La súper villana desaparecio de la vista de ambos héroes, y sin embargo el hechizo permaneció en Ladybug

Chat Noir había sentido el poder de ese ataque momentos antes siendo Adrien, pero podía asegurar que con la heroína parecía haberlo usado con mil veces más intensidad - ¿Ladybug?

.

Rompecorazones avanzaba por Paris usando sus poderes con cuanto transeúnte tenía a su alcance…

Hawt Moth le había dotado con tres clases de poderes, siendo el último el que no surtió efecto en Chat Noir… No paraba de preguntarse por qué… Despues de todo, ahora que lo usaba con todos los chicos que tenía a su alcance veía que era eficaz… Cada uno de ellos parecía estar a sus pies… ¿por qué con el héroe no había funcionado?

Eso la había molestado, no solo por que el chico era mucho mas atractivo que cualquiera de los que iba "enamorando" ahora sino también porque sabía que eso hubiera lastimado a Ladybug mil veces más de lo que su poder lo hacía

Pero parecía resignada… Al menos estaba segura de que la había atacado con la suficiente intensidad para hacerla sufrir bastante… no habría manera de que saliera de eso… Aunque Adrien lo había logrado, a Ladybug le había atacado mil veces más peor

.

.

La heroína había caído de rodillas contra el suelo sin importarle el golpe que se había llevado… El dolor que sentía por dentro no se mitigaba, era como si la luz se hubiera apagado, como si todo lo que en su vida pudiera lastimar su corazón hubiera ocurrido de un solo golpe… se sentía perdida

\- ¿Ladybug? – preguntó Chat Noir arrodillándose a su lado y poniendo una mano en su hombro. Sabía que con ella el conjuro había sido mucho más fuerte pero no tenía idea en realidad de cuanto hasta ese momento… - ¿estas llorando? – murmuró

\- Dijiste que jamás me reemplazarías – murmuró la heroína entre sollozos

No sabía a qué se debían sus palabras, pero jamás la había visto así y no lo soportaba…

\- Lo prometiste – volvió a decir la chica. En su interior el súpero héroe anhelaba hacer pagar a la chica culpable de esto… Pero no podía dejar a su compañera en ese estado, le rompía el corazón… Tenía que quitarle el hechizo o lo que sea que fuese… pero ¿Cómo?

\- Lo prometiste –volvió a decir la chica con voz quebrada

No sabía si funcionaría, pero solo atinó a una cosa

\- Y así es mi lady – respondió el héroe con dulzura mientras pasaba por sus hombros uno de sus brazos y la acercaba a él – Tranquila, todo está bien… estoy contigo, no me iré

Sin embargo, el llanto de la chica no paraba y seguía con su mano en su corazón como si este le lastimara

\- – Escúchame… Tienes que luchar contra eso… No es real… Lo que sea que sientas… Lo que sea que veas… Es una mentira ¡y recuerda! Yo nunca te he mentido… Tenemos que ir tras ese akuma… Y sin ti no puedo hacerlo

Sin más que añadir, Chat Noir tomo con su mano libre la de la heroína y la apretó cálidamente y no la soltó… Hasta que ella se le aferró con fuerza

.

.

\- ¡¿Dónde está Adrien Agreste?! – repetía Rompecorazones mientras avanzaba por las calles de Paris en busca del modelo y a su vez atacando a los parisinos con cualquiera de sus ataques - ¡Adrien Agreste!

\- ¿No prefieres a Chat Noir? – dijo la arrogante voz del héroe a sus espaldas

\- ¡O mejor a Ladybug! – dijo la voz de la heroína enganchando de nuevo el arma de la chica con la cuerda de su yoyo

Rompecorazones los miro a ambos bastante sorprendida - ¡¿Pero cómo…?!

\- No creo que quieras que te lo explique con lujo de detalles – dijo Chat Noir en el mismo tono de arrogancia

Fue entonces cuando la chica akumatizada tomo nota de un insignificante detalle… Los héroes iban tomados de la mano

\- ¿Listo Chat Noir?

\- Siempre lo estoy, mi lady

.

.

\- ¡Miraculous Ladybug!

Entonces miles de pequeñas catarinas recorrían las calles de Paris arreglando todos y cada uno de los desastres causados por el akuma y por último, devolviendo su apariencia natural a la chica, Antoniette

\- ¡Ganamos! – festejaron los héroes con su tradicional choque de puños

\- Finalmente – murmuro Chat Noir un poco agotado después de esa ardua batalla – ¿soy yo o Hawt Moth se ha esmerado mucho en sus últimos akumas? De seguir así tendremos que inventar nuevas tácticas para vencerlos

\- De ser posible tácticas que no tus "encantos" … O mejor evitamos que el akuma se interese por ti desde el principio – respondió Ladybug sin pensarlo, causando nuevamente _"esa"_ mirada en su compañero que de pronto se tornó incrédula

\- ¿De verdad estabas celosa Ladybug? – preguntó el héroe sin querer creérselo

-¿Qué me paso? ¿Qué hago aquí? – murmuraba Antoniette, interrumpiendo al dúo

Ladybug tomó un respiro antes de acercarse a ella – Ya estas a salvo

\- ¿Ladybug? – preguntó Antoniette extrañada

\- Escucha… Siento mucho todo este mal entendido – dijo Ladybug – Ni Adrien ni yo queríamos lastimarte o algo por el estilo

Antoniette esbozo una pequeña mueca pero luego sonrió pareciendo sincera – Descuida yo… entiendo… gracias – concluyó antes de despedirse

\- ¿Crees que este bien?

\- Mmm… Sobrevivirá – respondió Chat Noir restándole importancia mientras casualmente tomaba de la mano a su compañera, como si en ese momento tuviera un asunto más importante que esa chica que acababa de irse

Ladybug apretó con fuerza la mano de su compañera – Gracias Chat Noir… Por todo

\- Ahh ¿todo?

\- ¿olvidas que me salvaste muchas veces hoy? – preguntó la heroína como si fuera obvio

\- Olvido muchas cosas estando a tu lado… Mi lady

La mirada de la heroína adquirió un brillo especial y hablo sin pensar – Dilo de nuevo

Chat la miro extrañado por su petición

\- Lo último

\- ¿Mi lady?

Ladybug asintió

\- Bien… - añadió Chat Noir al tiempo que se acercaba a ella con una sonrisa coqueta – Mi lady

Ladybug le sonrió divertida mientras levantaba sus manos unidas y ponía el dorso de la mano de su compañero rosando su mejilla – Que lindo gatito – añadió mientras coquetamente golpeaba su cascabel haciéndole sonrojar, aumentando su sonrisa – gracias de nuevo… Nos vemos

\- Ojala sea muy pronto… mi lady – recalcó Chat Noir reverenciándola mientras ella se alejaba

Chat Noir procedió a hacer los mismo hasta que noto un pequeño objeto en el suelo y con curiosidad lo levantó… encontrándolo muy familiar

.

Antoniette caminaba por las calles de Paris entre distraída y cansada por ese día tan largo hasta que escuchó que alguien a sus espaldas le llamaba. Al girarse se dio cuenta que era nada menos que el famoso héroe de Paris

\- ¿Chat Noir? ¿pasa algo?

\- Si… quería devolverte esto… me parece que la olvidaste hace un momento – dijo al tiempo que le entregaba la pulsera en la que había estado el akuma

Antoniette se sorprendió por el gesto del héroe, pues ella ni siquiera había echado de menos la pulsera – Wow… Gracias

\- De nada… Hasta luego – concluyó Chat Noir despidiéndose

.

.

Ladybug avanzaba apresurada pues el tiempo de su transformación casi se agotaba, hasta que al pasar cerca de la Mansión Agreste recordó de golpe algo que le hizo detenerse - ¡No puede ser! – se regañó así misma, pues aunque todo había vuelto a la normalidad no había vuelto a ver a Adrien desde que este recibió el ataque del akuma

Y no se había asegurado de que estuviera bien… cuidando de no ser vista se dejó caer en el jardín de la mansión y comenzó a buscar a su alrededor por alguna señal del modelo sin atreverse a buscarlo directamente en su habitación

\- ¿Ladybug?

\- ¡Adrien! ¡Yo estaba… estaba! – _concéntrate_ se dijo a si misma – No te vi de nuevo después de haber purificado el akuma y… Quería asegurarme que estuvieras bien – explicó lo último sin evitar un sonrojo

\- Lo estoy – respondió Adrien sonrojándose también, incluso despeinando con nerviosismo su cabello rubio

\- ¿No te hizo daño el akuma? Ya sabes, cuando te ataco y…

\- No te preocupes – dijo Adrien

\- Y también tengo que darte las gracias – añadió la heroína – Por haberme ayudado en la batalla… No tenías que hacerlo

\- Si tenía…– respondió sin pensar

\- Por mi culpa recibiste ese ataque

\- Pero lo valió – susurro Adrien, como si no quisiera que lo escuchara

\- ¿Qué dijiste? – entonces el parpadeo de sus aretes anuncio que le quedaba menos de un minuto y Ladybug suspiro resignada – Debo irme… - Ladybug lanzó su yoyo – Hasta pronto

Adrien solo le sonrió y se despidió con una mano – Espero siga siendo así de pronto – murmuro el chico antes de lanzarle un rápido beso a la chica

\- ¡buaj! Me estas quitando el apetito – murmuro Plaga quitándole todo el ensueño al joven modelo

.

.

Al día siguiente…

\- ¿Para que la buscas de nuevo? Apenas te libraste de ella – decía Plaga a su portador mientras caminaban por los pasillos de la escuela

\- Porque creo que con todo le debo una disculpa – respondió Adrien – Hay esta… ocúltate

El modelo camino hasta el casillero donde se encontraba la chica y le saludo sin mucha confianza - ¿Antoniette?

\- Oh ¡Hola Adrien! – saludo ella con mas animo del que Adrien esperaba - ¿Qué hay?

\- Bueno yo… quería hablar contigo, creo que te debo una disculpa después de todo ayer no fui…

\- Tranquilo Adrien – respondió ella con una sonrisa calmada – Todo esta bien

\- Es… ¿enserio? – preguntó Adrien sin poder creerlo

\- Claro… Ya entendí lo tuyo con Ladybug incluso te felicito por ello

\- Ahh yo y… Ladybug, sabes… - murmuraba Adrien nervioso

\- Tranquilo… ¡guardare tu secreto! – concluyó Antoniette causándole un _deja vu_ a Adrien con esa frase. Por ultimo Antoniette saco algo de su casillero y se despidió – Nos vemos

Adrien la miro alejarse de él con expresión resignada… Y esto se debía a algo que accidentalmente había visto en el interior de su casillero - ¿Qué te pasa ahora? ¿no te alegras? Ya no va a acosarte ¿Cuál es el problema?

\- ¿El problema? – respondio Adrien – Es que creo que sigue enamorada – murmuró resignado antes de dirigirse a su próxima clase

.

\- Si ya dejo en paz a Adrien ¿Cuál sigue siendo el problema con ella? – preguntaba Tikki a su portadora pues era evidente su expresión de molestia

\- ¿Problema? No hay ninguno Tikki – respondió Marinete cruzando sus brazos. Tikki seguía sin entender hasta que, cuidando no ser vista, se asomó un poco por el bolso de su chica hasta localizar a la aludida quien se despedida de Adrien tras haber cerrado su casillero

\- Creo que ya lo ví – murmuro Tikki con una sonrisita

\- Dije que no hay problema Tikki – insistio Marinette

\- Claro que no – dijo Tikki – Que ahora ella haya llenado su casillero con fotos de Chat Noir no es ningún problema… El verdadero problema es que sigues celosa

\- Ella ya no está interesada en Adrien… - recalcó Marinette

\- Y tú no estás celosa _por Adrien_ – recalcó la kwami haciendo que su portadora rodara los ojos

\- Claro que no – volvió a insistir la chica

* * *

 **N/A: Y aquí esta el esperado capítulo... La verdad, espero no haber arruinado la historia, pero si asi fue prometo mejorar en la próxima... ¿que opinan? ¿les gusto? ¿lo odiaron? ¡No olviden los reviews!**

 **.**

 **Datos Curiosos**

\+ El nombre de _Antoniette_ en realidad significa " _Rompecorazones"_

\+ Si, me descubrieron, el capítulo anterior esta inspirado en DBZ, como dije espero no haberlo arruinado... ;)

\+ Mientras escribía yo misma compadecí a Adrien (Y a Gohan) por tener que lidiar con cada loca que... ustedes me entienden

+Por si no quedo claro, Rompecorazones tenía tres poderes, uno de ellos podía hacerte sentir " _Eso"_ que sientes cuando te rompen el corazón metafóricamente, el otro, servía para enamorar al chico que le diera la gana

\+ En esta historia Adrien recibió los tres ataques que poseía el akuma, pero uno no surtió efecto, ¿si notaron cual, cierto?... ¿la razón? Creo que también es obvia

\+ ¿Ladybug si estaba celosa? ¿ustedes que opinan?

\+ Si han notado quienes han seguido mis historias (Hechizo de amor, Confesión accidentada y Cita con Adrien) tienen sin querer cierta continuidad... Esto no ha sido del todo intencional pero pienso aprovecharlo... Mi siguiente historia hará referencia a estas tres y también a su vez quiero hacer una referencia a algo que paso en la segunda temporada (y un meme que he visto por ahí) ¡Estén al pendiente!

.

Por último, agradezco una vez más todos los que ya han dejado un review, un _favorite,_ o un _follow_ , la verdad siempre me siguen inspirando a seguir inscribiendo ¡Mil gracias! Y hablando de eso... _¿ **Ladyaqua**? _He de decirte que me impresione cuando vi tus reviews... Fue como " _¡Wow es una escritora de mis favoritas!"..._ No estoy segura si me recuerdas, soy fan de tu historia "Hechos el uno para el otro" (Recomendable, si no lo han leído) Y que gusto que estés por aquí

Hasta la próxima

¡Nos leemos!


End file.
